Rescue Me
by CometsDancer
Summary: Lex is recovering in the hospital from his plane crash and gets an unexpected roomate.
1. Strange Bedfellows

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their creators.  
  
Spoilers: AU after season two. Lex has been rescued and is recovering in the Smallville Hospital. Where oh where has little Clark gone?  
  
Lex was sick of staring at the bland walls of the local hospital, where he was recovering from injuries sustained in the plane crash orchestrated by his "loving" wife. 'Thank God,' Lex thought ' my father didn't quit looking for me after he got a tip that Helen was up to no good to get her hands on my money.' Lionel had promised to find Helen and extract justice his way.  
  
Later that afternoon Lex was just dozing off to sleep when the hospital administrator came into his room. He looked at Lex and said, "Mr. Luthor, sir, I have some bad news, due to the overcrowding at the hospital, I am afraid that you are getting a roommate." Lex sat up straight in bed and winced after his quick movement, "You have got to be kidding me!" Dr. McCarver looked at him sympathetically and said, "I am sorry, sir, but you had the last private room in the hospital and we just got one more patient, normally we would not even put a male and a female in a room together but we really have no choice." Just then there is a knock on the door and an orderly pushes in a gurney with and unconscious woman on it. Les looks over at her and blinks in surprise, he looks up at the doctor and asks, "What is Chloe Sullivan doing in here?"  
  
A/N: Should I continue, and what put Chloe in the hospital some random freak o'the week or something more sinister that will require the Luthor men's protection? Please Review this is only my second story and the first for Smallville. 


	2. Odd Couples

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all recognizable characters are the property of their creators  
  
As Lex looked on in surprise, the doctor and nurses got Chloe situated into her bed, the doctor finally turned around and acknowledged Lex's question. "Ms. Sullivan has sustained a concussion and some broken bones due to a car accident she had." With that the doctor walked out of the room with the nurses and left Lex to stare at the sleeping blonde.  
  
After a few minutes Lana Lang came rushing into the room followed by Pete Ross, both teens were so caught up in checking on Chloe the did not even notice the familiar face in the room. As Lana fussed over Chloe wondering why she won't wake up, Pete finally notices Lex lying in the next bed. Pete speaks up, "Luthor, what in the hell are you doing in Chloe's room? If you had something to do with her getting hurt, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you." Lex started laughing and laughed even more at the shocked look on Lana's face, "Mr. Ross, if you haven't noticed I am hooked up to all of these machines so my guess is that I am a patient the same as Ms. Sullivan. Why would I have any reason to hurt her, she has been coming by to visit me, because she thinks that I will get to lonely in the hospital." At this Lana puts a hand on Pete's and says, "Lex, we're sorry we were just so worried about Chloe that Pete wasn't thinking correctly. Gabe's filling in at the plant in your absence and can't leave for some meeting, we came up here to stay with Chloe."  
  
Lex looks over at Chloe and asks, "How did she end up in an accident in the first place?" Lana looks at Pete as if trying to figure out what to tell Lex, at Pete's nod Lana says, "She had been on the computer and all of the sudden jumped up and ran for the door. She was headed to your house when she ran off of the bridge." Lex looked at Pete and asked, " What was she doing going to the castle, she has no business there?" Lana looked scared and mumbled, "Shewasworkingforyourfather." And ran out the door. Pete looked at Lex apologetically and ran after her.  
  
Lex struggled to sit up in bed and looked at Chloe, "What are you thinking working for my father?" "Actually," a his father replied from the doorway, "she was the one who tipped me off to your little accident, she had been investigating Helen on her own when she overheard her little plan. After she told me I put her to work trying to locate you, she has been helping me out ever since. Bright girl, but I am afraid this may have been no accident." Lex looked at his father with alarm and said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
DA DA DUUUU!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: What really happened to Chloe in the car? Why has Lionel changed his tune? And should I really continue this review to let me know. 


	3. Three's Company

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters are the property of their creators.  
  
Lionel strode into the room and leaned over to peer at Chloe, looking up at Lex he said, "You know son, you really do owe Ms. Sullivan a lot."  
  
Lex looked at Chloe in surprise and said, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Son, Chloe was that one who found out Helen was trying to kill you. She got to me too late to stop the plane but we were able to narrow the search area"  
  
"So that is what she was trying to tell me at the wedding, I just kept blowing her off."  
  
Lionel looked at Lex sympathetically and said, "I am afraid so.." Before Lionel could say anything else, his phone rang, he grabbed it out of his pocket and said, "Yes." He kept nodding his head and murmuring before he said, "I see. Yes keep me informed, and whatever you do keep it out of the press." He looked at his son and said, "I am afraid I have some bad news, it appears that young Chloe's accident wasn't quite an accident, someone had severed her brake cables so that she would wreck."  
  
Lex replied, "You have got to be kidding me, who would do such a thing to Chloe?"  
  
Lionel looked at him and said, "You really don't know did being on that island make you stupid. Helen has every reason to want to hurt Chloe, once she found out that you were indeed still alive. By the way I had the lawyers draw up annulment papers for you."  
  
"Thank you father, now what are we going to do about this situation. She shouldn't be alone now."  
  
"And she won't be, I have arranged with Gabe that when she wakes up and is in stable condition, I will take you both back to the castle to recuperate with a private nurse, while you are here there will always be guards out side of the window.' Lex sat with his father in silence, taking in all of this new information, when they heard.  
  
"Would you two please stop talking about me as if I wasn't here, and by the way where is here?"  
  
Lionel sprung to his feet and leaned over the bed stroking her hair like he imagined he would have done had he been a father to a little girl. "My dear, you are in the hospital."  
  
"Again, what did I do this time, have a run in with a meteor freak."  
  
"No, you were in an accident when you were on your way to the castle; we believe it wasn't an accident. Your brake lines were cut."  
  
"What!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched, "I am going to kill that little wench."  
  
Lex finally spoke up and said, "Get in line, there are several people ahead of you."  
  
Chloe looked over in surprise for the first time realizing that there was another patient in the room. "Lex, I was going to come see you after I left the castle, I had a present for you in my bag but I cannot find it now. Sorry."  
  
"Sorry, don't be sorry I am the one to be sorry, I let you get mixed up with people like that."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. As Lionel opened it he gasped...  
  
Who is at the door and who is the girl he is with?  
  
A/N: Please review I don't know about this story, if I should continue or not. 


	4. Five's a Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing; characters are the property of their creators.  
  
A/N: A Very Very Big Thank You to EVERYONE who has reviewed this fic and given me advice since this is my first shot I really appreciate all of your help.  
  
As Lionel stared in shock at the sight before him, Lex and Chloe struggled to see who was at the door from their beds.  
  
Into the room strolled Lucas Luthor followed by a very scared looking brunette, who resembled Helen a bit.  
  
Lucas pointed to the empty chair and told her to sit. He looked at Lex and Chloe and said, "Hey Lex, Chloe glad you are awake." Lionel just looked at him and asked, "Lucas just what are you doing here and who is this insipid young woman you have with you."  
  
The girl in the chair looked like she was trying to hide within herself. Lucas smiled at her and said, " This is Heather Bryce, Helen's younger sister."  
  
Before Lucas could finish what he was trying to say the room erupted.  
  
"How could you bring her in here?"  
  
"She could tell her sister where to find us?"  
  
As the room reached a thunderous volume, Chloe's voice could be heard above all of the rest, "That's enough, I have a horrible headache, and you are not helping. Come on now Lucas is not stupid he must have brought her here for a reason, and can't you see you are scaring her to death."  
  
After Chloe's outburst Lex and Lionel both just stared at Heather. Lionel was the first to speak in a more calm manner and said, "Lucas care to explain what you are doing?"  
  
Lucas smiled at Chloe and said, "Thanks. Well father, I was working at the Luthor Corp. building in Metropolis when this little one burst into my office with security right behind her. By the time I got security to go, she told me her story. Helen has custody of her because her parents are dead and she came into the house, after she found out that Lex was still alive and said that she was going to get the little bitch responsible for this, after Helen left to go do what she was going to do, Heather snuck out of the house and came to my office to warn me. I was too late to get the message to you before Chloe's accident but now that her sister knows that she told us, she needs protection as well. I couldn't just let her go."  
  
Lionel got right in Heather's face and said, "If what my son says is true I will protect you but if you are here to hurt my family you will pay."  
  
Heather looked him in the eye and said, "I may only be 16 but I am not stupid enough to cross a Luthor, especially you. My sister is twisted and I don't want to see anyone else get hurt. Please believe me."  
  
Lionel looked at her for another moment and nodded, "Very well, let's see about setting you and Lucas up at the manor, and let Chloe and Lex get some rest."  
  
With that they left the room.  
  
Chloe laid back in bed and looked exhausted and scared. Lex leaned over and took her hand and said, "Whatever happens from here on out, you have my word that you will be safe."  
  
"I know that, I just don't want to have to run forever from some sicko."  
  
"You won't have to we will catch her and my father will deal with her accordingly, like it or not you have just become part of the Luthor family."  
  
Lex and Chloe just lay there holding hands when a soft knock was heard on the door. Lana and Gabe walked into the room carrying a small bag and some flowers.  
  
Gabe went over to Chloe's bed and grabbed her hand. "Sweetheart, are you felling okay?"  
  
Chloe looked up with sleepy eyes and smiled, "Well I feel like I have been hit by a car, oh wait, that really happened."  
  
Gabe smiled, "You must be feeling better, you snark is back full force. Martha and Jonathan sent you some flowers, and Lana brought you some clothes from home so you can change out of the hospital gown."  
  
Chloe smiled at her Lana, the girl whom she now considered a sister, "Thanks, do you mind helping me change?"  
  
Lana just shook her head at Chloe and helped her out of bed. After they had walked into the bathroom, Gabe went over to Lex's bed and asked, "Has there been any word?"  
  
Lex looked at the man whom he counted as a friend and not just an employee, "Well my father has men on it, examining her car, and Helen's sister came to Lucas to warn him it was just too late. My father just left to take them to the mansion for protection, and he will be back in the morning to check us out."  
  
Gabe nodded, "Good, I know Chloe will be safer with you but I do worry about leaving Lana alone in the house so much, do you think your father would mind one more houseguest?"  
  
Lex laughed, "I doubt it what's one more added to four already. I'll also have him place a protection detail at the Talon and on Pete Ross as well."  
  
Chloe and Lana came out of the bathroom with Chloe looking a lot more comfortable in her own clothes. Gabe looked at Lana and said, "We should get going, Chloe I will see you in the morning when I drop Lana off. Lana you will be staying at the manor with Chloe until this all gets worked out."  
  
Lana just nodded and hugged Chloe. Gabe kissed her forehead and said, "Sweet Dreams, pumpkin." Chloe nodded sleepily and they left. After they left Lex reached over for Chloe's hand and assuring himself that the sleeping girl was still there drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update school and work has been crazy. Please review I need all of the help I can get.  
  
P.S. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Your's, Mine, and Our's

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of their owners.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates school is getting in my way. Thanks to all of the reviewers for their support, I really appreciate it.  
  
The next morning Lionel slipped into the hospital room and was pleasantly surprised by the sight that greeted him, Lex and Chloe were both still asleep their joined hands spanning the distance between their beds. Lionel walked back out the door quietly and walked over to the nurse at the desk.  
  
"Excuse me; have you been on duty all night?"  
  
"Yes sir, I have. What can I help you with?"  
  
"What is the status of my son and Ms. Sullivan? Will they be discharged today?"  
  
"Your son and his friend are doing better, they are so cute. Every time we went in to check on them if we took their hands loose they would automatically reach for each other again when we were through.  
  
Lionel askance at the nurse and she shrank back. "I don't care about how Lex and Chloe looked to you how their vitals are?"  
  
The nurse looked abashed, "Sorry sir, their vitals were strong particularly Ms. Sullivan's considering she was in a car accident yesterday. When Doctor McCarver comes in this morning he will most likely sign the discharge papers."  
  
Lionel noticed Gabe and Lana coming down the hallway and turned back to the nurse, "Thank you, tell the doctor I will be waiting to speak to him when he comes in."  
  
Lionel walked down the hall to meet Gabe, and give him the update on their conditions. As Gabe and Lionel spoke quietly, Lana slipped into their room, what she saw when she opened the door was enough to make her smile. As Lana softly shut the door behind her Lex opened his eyes.  
  
Lana walked over to his bed and whispered, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"  
  
Lex let go of Chloe's hand to sit up and replied, "Better, I am ready to get out of here though."  
  
"Well, your father said that as soon as Dr. McCarver gets here he will sign your release papers and we will take you both home."  
  
Chloe started to wake up after not feeling the comforting presence of Lex's hand on hers and heard what Lana said, "Really, I am so ready to sleep in a normal bed without people busting in here to check on stuff every hour."  
  
Lex and Lana laughed. Gabe and Lionel walked into the room with the doctor.  
  
Dr. McCarver walked over to Chloe's bed first, "As soon as I check you both over, I will sign your releases and you can leave."  
  
Lionel sent one of the guards down to the car with Gabe to get Lana's bags and bring the car around. Gabe hugged his daughter and Lana, "I will see you both later tonight." Gabe left with the bodyguard and the doctor finished his examination of both Lex and Chloe.  
  
"You both look well enough to me to go on home, but I will be briefing your nurse about medications and treatments. I will see you both in two weeks to check on you again."  
  
With that, he left the room and Lana helped Chloe go into the bathroom to dress for the ride home in some sweats she had brought her. While they were out of the room Lex dressed in his own clothes and prepared to leave. As soon as they both got ready two orderlies came in with wheelchairs and helped them get settled. As they were wheeled out an older woman came towards them. Lionel shook her hand, "Nurse Phillips, how nice to see you again, this is Chloe and my son Lex, your new patients. You are just in time we were getting ready to leave when you walked up."  
  
With that the small group that was slowly becoming something more, headed for the manor.  
  
A/N: Should I continue or just give it up? Newayz please review I need all the help I can get.  
  
b 


	6. A Brief Interlude in Normalcy

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of their creators.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had to get back into the swing of school after the holidays, and then my muse was just not there. Hope you enjoy.  
  
The drive from the hospital to the mansion was a short one and as the limo pulled up to the manor, Lucas and Heather met them at the door. They helped Lex and Chloe into the house, and soon Chloe was settled into a guest room next to Lex's and Lana was given a room down the hall closer to Lucas and Heather. Lana sat with Chloe as she dozed most of the day until she had to go to the Talon for her shift. Close to the time for her to leave Lex came in with a rather large man and sat her down.  
  
"Lana, this is Rob, he will be driving you to work and school and stay with you there. We want you protected because you are so close to Chloe."  
  
Lana looked at Rob and gave a small smile, "Well, I guess I can deal with this but you need to call the school and clear this with them."  
  
"It's already been taken care of. You better get to work."  
  
Later at the Talon.....  
  
Pete walked up to the counter and put his arm around Lana, "Hey babe, what is with the new doorman?"  
  
"Lex assigned him to me as part of his new protection measures for Chloe. I'm getting used to him, it is kind of nice not to have to drive everywhere."  
  
"Does he have to go everywhere with you?" as he wrapped both arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder.  
  
Lana leaned against him and laughed, "Well he has to be nearby."  
  
Pete and Lana closed up the Talon, and Rob drove them back to the manor. Pete and Lana curled up on the couch and put in a movie, they were soon joined by Lucas and Heather for a nice, calm evening in.  
  
A/N: Please review. Sorry so short, more Lex and Chloe in the next chapter. 


	7. The Beginning of Something More

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story had to find some inspiration again.

Once Lex got Lana off to school, he returned to Chloe's room to find her tossing about the bed fitfully and moaning in her sleep. He walked over to her bed and reached out to smooth her hair back; aching to take away her pain, awash with guilt Lex continued to stroke her hair and leaned down to whisper comforting words. When Chloe settled into a deeper more restful sleep, Lex removed his hand and started to stand when Chloe reached out in her sleep towards him with a wimpier, Lex returned to her side and placed his hand in hers. He sat like that for hours just holding her hand and watching her sleep

It was during this time that he made t vow that he would give his life before someone ever hurt Chloe again. He realized that Chloe was a true friend and there was also a feeling beginning to crop up that Lex was not quite ready to acknowledge. Nearing lunchtime, the nurse came in with maids who had trays of food for the two. Lex gently shook Chloe awake as the nurse came over to check her vitals.

As Chloe came awake she became aware of her hand being cradled within Lex's. She blushed as she withdrew her hand, and turned her head away so he would not see her red face. The maids helped Chloe sit up in bed and placed a tray in their laps. Chloe didn't say much as she ate her lunch.

Lex barely touched his food instead focusing on watching Chloe. 'Even after all this trauma, she is still so beautiful.' Lex was startled, 'Where did these thoughts come from, this is Chloe, Clark's friend, the snarky reporter, my verbal sparring partner. I can't be thinking of her this way.' Lex came out of his musings to find Chloe staring intently at him. "What," he said realizing he must have been staring at her.

"You were looking at me, but when I called your name you never responded. What's up with you?"

"Oh, sorry," Lex tried to cover, "I was just thinking how I am going to obliterate Helen for doing this to us."

Chloe looked at him, smirked and said, "YOU'RE not going to do anything to get her WE are going to nail her. The witch totaled my car, I loved that car."

Lex laughed at the ferocity in her voice, "Tell you what, for now let's focus on getting better and let my father deal with Helen."

Chloe smiled and said, "Sounds like a great plan."

A knock came on the door and the maids slipped in to retrieve their lunch trays, Lionel followed them into the room. "Chloe my dear, how are you feeling today?" "Much better, Thank you Mr. Luthor, the food is much better here." Lionel laughed at this and said, "Call me Lionel, please, you're family now."

Lex looked at his father strangely, he never laughed so freely or let people call him by his first name. Lex wondered what had happened to his father while he had been missing. Lionel kissed Chloe on her forehead, patted Lex on the shoulder and said, "I'll leave you to it. I am going to the plant to check on things, then I have meetings all evening." As he walked out of the room Lex turned to Chloe astonished and said, "Who was that? My father has never been that affectionate with anyone." Chloe shrugged, "I don't know he has never treated me that way before."

The bedside phone began to ring and Lex answered with a terse, "Yes." Whatever the person said was short and Lex quickly hung up, he looked at Chloe and said, "I'll be right back." While Lex was gone the nurse came in and helped Chloe take a bath and was just finishing combing her hair, when Lex returned to the room carrying a large black case. The nurse excused herself and Lex sat the case on the floor beside her bed.

Chloe looked at him and asked, "What's that for?" Lex smiled as he opened the case and said, "You." He placed a brand new laptop on her lap and said, "Yours was destroyed along with your car so I thought you could use this." Chloe smiled beatifically and hugged Lex, "Thank You Thank You Thank You!" Lex laughed enjoying the feeling of having Chloe in his arms more than just a friend should. Lex shook himself out of these thoughts as Chloe pulled back. Lex smiled at her and said, "I've had it hooked up to the wireless network here so you can use the Internet to work whenever you like." Chloe looked at Lex with shining eyes and said, "Thank you, I'm not gonna want to give this back at the end of the school year." Lex laughed and said, "No, this is yours, I also replaced the piece of crap computer the school had given you, this belongs only to you. Why don't you try it out?" Chloe opened the cover to the computer and found it on a web page for Mercedes-Benz ®, she looked at Lex and said, "Don't you have e enough cars downstairs?" "No, I was looking at a car for you."

Chloe whipped her head around at him and said, "You were what!" Lex looked her in the eye and said, "Chloe, you risked a lot to help me, you saved my life even when I ignored your warnings. You went to my father, a man even the President is scared of, and forced him to listen to you. Then since Helen figured out you were a part of rescuing me, she came after you. It is my fault you are here and your car was totaled, the least I can do is replace it." Chloe looked at him with tears in his eyes and said, "Lex, I don't know what to say except that to have you alive here with me, I would do it all again."

A/N2: PLEASE REVIEW, I need to know if I suck or not. Love to you all.


End file.
